


A Moment Like This

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: An accident leaves Clairese with her life changed forever, will she be strong enough to keep going for her fiance Opie?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Clairese, I hope that it is what you're looking for doll! 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! <3

They say that life can change in an instant and that it true, it can bring you joy, heartbreak, ruin you, or make you stand up and prove how strong you actually are. I didn't know it yet but my life was going to change forever and it would happen in an instant. I woke up to the sound of my alarm piercing the air and I swung my arm out to shut it up. I heard it fall to the ground with a thunk followed by a chuckle from behind me and I burrowed deeper into the pillow with a frown.  
"Babe, get up."  
"No." I shook my head and he reached out to touch my hair.  
"Yes."  
"Why?" I whined at my irritating soon- to- be husband. We were getting married in a few months and I had to go with Gemma and Venus to pick out my freaking dress today. I hate shopping, I don't like dresses and this was going to suck. I asked her if I could just wear jeans and she almost killed me.  
"Don't you want a princess dress to wear?" He teased me and I flipped him off as I threw the blanket over my head. He laughed and pulled the blanket back. "It won't be so bad. I can go with you if you want?" I sighed and sat up.  
"No use in both of us being miserable." I grumbled as I went into the closet to get clothes and headed into the bathroom.  
"I'm sorry that marrying me is making you miserable." He told me and I turned to look at him with a small smirk.  
"Oh the things we do for love." I closed the door and let out a laugh at the look on his face. We both know that getting married to him isn't the problem, I just am not super girlie and I feel out of my element. He was dressed, sitting on the couch, and lacing up his boots when I came out of the bedroom. "Gotta go?" I asked and he nodded.  
"I don't know when I'll be back but I'll call you." He would be gone for days sometimes but he always called me, kept me updated as much as he could.  
"Be safe."  
"Stay out of Oakland." I frowned  
"I can't that is where the dress shop is babe." He scowled at me and I tilted my head at him.  
"Isn't there another one?"  
"Gemma insists on this one, you know how she is babe. I'm not wearing SAMCRO gear and I'll keep my crow covered, it will be fine." He sighed and ran a hand down his face. I knew he was thinking of having a prospect come with us but that would only cause more attention where three women wouldn't be that noticeable, even if Venus was the most unique and spectacular of us all.  
"Fine, take your gun. Do you have money?" I nodded and he walked over to kiss me. "Be careful, keep your eyes open ok?" I grabbed my bag off the hook by the door and he grabbed his kutte.  
"I will, come home in one piece huh?" He nodded and walked me to my car.  
"I love you." He told me as he closed me into the car.  
"I love you too." I yelled at him through the window and he grinned before he got on his bike. I pulled out first and he followed me until we had to go our separate ways. I followed Gemma's instructions and headed out of town to get to this dress shop. I was dreading this but I knew that Gemma was excited so I put on a big smile as I walked into the shop. I saw Venus first and walked over to her, she grinned at me and pulled me into a hug. Since Tig and her had gotten together we had gotten close.  
"Hey Sugar."  
"Hey Vee."  
"Gemma is picking out dresses to show you." I nodded and looked over as I saw her with her arms full with a mountain of white.  
"God help me." I muttered and I plastered a huge grin on my face and walked over to her. This was going to be a long day.  
  
I tried on six dresses before I found the one that made both Vee and Gemma tear up over. I had to admit it was beautiful, white, strapless with a sweetheart neckline, a sparkly lace overlay and some dark blue rhinestones on the lace. It hugged me in all the right places, showed off the crow tattoo on my shoulders, and it didn't have a long train so I loved it. Venus took a million pictures of the whole dress experience, and I had to admit, It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. We payed for it and Gemma agreed to take it home with her so Opie wouldn't peek at it. Then we picked out a vale and garter belt, much to my horror. I didn't think that we were doing the garter and bouquet toss but apparently we were. I managed to drag Gemma out of the store and we went out to lunch and then headed our separate ways. I had to get gas and I noticed a black SUV pulling in behind me, I shrugged it off until no one got out of the car. I pumped my gas and climbed into my little car, digging for my gun and putting it in my lap before I drove away. They didn't follow and I let out a sigh of relief as I turned on the radio. I hated the drive back from Oakland, it's either city or nothing and it creeped me out. I saw lights coming up on me and I moved to the edge of the lane so that they could pass, they didn't and I was blinded by their headlights in my rear view mirror. I frowned when they kept getting closer and I sped up a little, the car behind me was a lot bigger, I think it was a truck and I felt it tap the back bumper of my Honda. I skidded but kept control of the car until the truck hit me again. I skidded and pressed my foot to the floor to get away from the truck, I started to feel panicked and I knew that one more good hit would spin me out. I was right, the truck hit my back bumper just right and my car spun around in the lane and then flipped into the air, rolling three times before coming to a stop. I smacked my head on my side window hard as the car rolled and it left my vision swimming. The truck was just waiting there and I heard it rev the engine a few times, I knew what was going to happen. I tried to panic and pry my seat belt off but it was stuck and my left shoulder felt like it was dislocated. The truck revved it's engine louder and louder before it sped towards my upside down car. "No!" I screamed as tears poured down my face just before the truck collided. I felt pain and like I was getting jerked around in circles, then there was nothing but darkness.  
  
**Opie's POV**  
  
I hadn't heard from Clairese but I would check in with her after this meeting with Pope, he was causing trouble, starting shit again and this was getting ridiculous. After the meeting was over, with threats and talk of money, guns and keeping the peace. No one wanted a war with the drug king pin. He hinted that he knew about something shady that we had done and then he turned to me.  
"Congratulations on your engagement." I snapped out of my internal thoughts and I looked at him.  
"Thanks." I frowned and looked at Jax, why had he told him that, Jax had a strange look on his face but I shrugged it off.  
"Its amazing how fast things can change isn't it?" Pope asked me and I just scowled at him, I didn't like where this was going. "She's pretty, all that red hair."  
"How do you know about her?" I asked through clenched teeth.  
"We know all there is to know about the Sons." He said with a smile and I wanted to slam my fist into his face. "See you next time gentlemen." He got into his SUV with his associates and he took off.  
"What the hell was that?" I rounded on Clay and he raised a brow at me.  
"He's just trying to worry us, keep it calm Ope." I gave him a look. "Lets head back to the club house, we need to come up with a plan." We all nodded and climbed on our bikes and headed back to TM. We were an hour into the meeting when the door opened, the prospect peeked his head in and looked at Clay.  
"What?" Clay demanded  
"Unser is here, he needs to talk to you guys."  
"I'll be there in a minute." Clay waved his hand but the prospect spoke again.  
"It's an emergency." Unser burst in and looked right at me. His eyes were red and he looked like shit.  
"Opie, I gotta talk to you now. I-its important son." I stood up and walked out the door with him, a sinking feeling in my stomach. He ran a hand down his face and then looked up at me.  
"What is it?"  
"Clairese, there was an accident-" My heart stopped  
"What?"  
"She- it's bad Opie. Oh god." He started to get emotional and I grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled him closer to me.  
"Tell me what happened Wayne." I demanded and he nodded with tears in his eyes  
"She got in a car accident, on her way back from Oakland, we found her car crushed and upside down." I let go of his shirt and put my hands to my head.  
"Was she alive?" I asked him and he just looked at me. "Was she!" I shouted and he nodded  
"Yeah she was she's at the hospital Opie, you should get there, it's bad. Oh god its really bad. I am so sorry." I took a tight breath and ran out of the club house. I jumped on my bike and sped out of the parking lot, I made it there within minutes and I ran inside.  
"Clairese Royal, where is she?!" I shouted at the nurse at the front desk and she jumped.  
"Are you family sir?"  
"She's there was an accident I- We're supposed to be getting married." I looked at her and she gave me a look of pity.  
"Give me a minute and I can tell you something." I nodded and paced the small area in front of her desk.  
"Sir?" She asked me a few minutes later and I whipped around to look at her. "She's in surgery, if you wait in the waiting room down the hall someone will come update you." I nodded and stormed down the hall. I tried to sit there but after about five minutes I couldn't do it, I started pacing and getting more panicked. What if she dies, I can't lose her, I was finally happy and now it's just going to be taken away from me. I felt rage building up inside me as the doors opened and a Doctor came out.  
"You're here for Clairese Royal?" I nodded and he gave me a grim smile.  
"She was brought in with multiple contusions, a head injury, a dislocated shoulder, and a possible spine injury. She was unconscious when the ambulance arrived and didn't regain consciousness at all."  
"You said a spine injury?"  
"Yes there was trauma to the L1 section of her spine, we don't know how bad but we are repairing the damage while she's still in surgery, it's not looking very promising, she lost a lot of blood, her body is very damaged and she already coded once." I jerked my head up to look at him.  
"What does that mean?"  
"Her heart stopped, but we got it going again. We are going to do everything we can to save her sir."  
"Is she going to live?" I asked him in a small tight voice and he put a hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm going to do my best to insure that she does. Its a long road and if she makes it, there is a strong possibility that she wont walk again."  
"As long as she lives I don't care, fucking fix her. _Please_ " He nodded and headed back into the operating room. _She can't die, God please just keep her alive for me. Please._


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Weeks Later**  
  
 **Clairese POV**  
  
Everything came rushing back to me, lights, sounds, smells, it was awful and overwhelming. I furrowed my brow but it took me so much energy to do just that. I felt like I had a heavy weight on my chest and it was painful. I frowned when I felt a hand on my face and then on my neck, I smelled Opie's aftershave and I wanted to talk but I just couldn't yet.  
"Babe?" I heard Opie and I moved my head in the direction he spoke from. "Can you open your eyes for me beautiful?" I tried to open them, but they were so heavy. I tried a few more times before they finally obeyed me. I blinked and looked around as everything focused, I looked at Opie and frowned.   
"You look like shit." I croaked at him and coughed at how dry my throat was. He handed me a cup of water with a straw and I chugged it, it was wonderful. I looked around and saw that I was in the hospital, I had a lot of flowers and I frowned as he pushed the call button on my bed.  
"Yes?" A voice crackled  
"She's awake."  
"Oh! I'll send the doctor in!" I frowned and looked up at him again.  
"How long have I been here?" I asked him and he sighed.  
"Three weeks." I frowned  
"What?" He went to speak again but a Doctor came in and smiled at me.   
"About time you woke up Clairese, you've had a lot of people worried."   
"Three weeks?" I asked and he nodded   
"You've been in a coma Clairese, you were in a car accident, do you remember that." I thought back and I nodded, I remembered. "Well, there was a lot of damage to you, your shoulder was dislocated, you lost a lot of blood from multiple cuts and gashes, you had a head injury that caused some swelling leading to the coma." He paused and looked at Opie who shook his head. "And there is one other thing, your spine. There was some damage to the L1 part of your spine and we wont fully know that damage until you feel up to moving around." As soon as he said spine I looked at Opie and he walked over to take my hand in his.  
"Damage?" I asked in a monotone, I was terrified that he would say what I already suspected.  
"The L1 controls leg function." He told me in a gentle tone and I put my hands on my face.   
"I can't walk?"  
"We don't know that yet baby." Opie told me and I gave a faint nod.  
"I know this is a lot to take in Clairese but you have come so far from when you first got here, I know that you will be fine." The doctor told me and I nodded, I didn't know what to say. "I'll send a physical therapist in in a little while, to get you started on muscle rehabilitation and to assess your legs." He told me as he walked out the door. I started to gasp and Opie wrapped his arms around me.   
"It's going to be fine baby, don't freak out until we know. What matters is that you're alive, that you're awake. I love you so much baby."   
"I love you too, I just can't believe it, I picked out my wedding dress and now I probably can't walk? I-I just don't get it." He nodded at ran a hand through my hair.   
"I don't either, I thought that I was going to lose you, your heart stopped twice in surgery."   
"Is that why you look like you haven't slept in weeks?"  
"I've been staying here, I haven't left you since you got here."  
"Not once?"   
"No. I didn't want to miss anything." I frowned and touched his face gently.  
"I'm sorry." He frowned and shook his head.   
"You woke up, you came back to me baby and that's all that matters."  
"What if I can't walk Opie?"  
"Then you can't walk, it changes nothing." I frowned at him as the physical therapist came in. She assessed each part of me from my neck, shoulders, arms, how I sat up straight and then we moved on to my legs. I couldn't feel much of anything, my back, and my legs were just numb. I felt myself losing it and Opie saw it, he asked if we could have a minute and the therapist stepped out. "It changed nothing remember?"  
"It changes everything Opie! I can't walk!" I yelled at him and he nodded. at me.  
"So the fuck what? At least you aren't dead! Who cares if you can't walk?"  
"I care! I fucking care! I need to walk!." I broke down and curled in on myself as much as I could, I felt the tears pouring down my face as he lifted me up and slid underneath me.   
"It's going to be ok. I promise, we will figure it all out." I nodded as he rocked me. I was a little calmer when there was a knock on the door. We looked up to see Gemma, Tig and Happy standing there.   
"Hey darlin'." Tig came over and hugged me. "Nice to see you awake." I nodded and hugged him back before Happy came and latched onto me. Gemma was last and she gave me a fierce hug.   
"It's gonna be fine." She told me and I nodded. Opie laid me back down and the guys hung around for a while, Gemma left after an hour later to go meet Clay. Opie stepped out to talk with them about club business and I was left alone with my thoughts. I felt numb, hollow, I just wanted to be alone. I needed to be alone.  
  
 **Opie's POV**  
  
I knew that this was going to be a hard hit for her but watching the light dull in her eyes was killing me. I understood her feelings but I almost lost her, I don't care that she can't walk after thinking that she was going to die in that 14 hour surgery. I listened to the update from Tig and Happy, they had come by every day as had Jax. The other stopped by every few days and I was grateful, I hadn't lied when I told Clairese that I hadn't left in three weeks. I was just waiting to find out who was responsible, then I would deal with it.   
"She looked wrecked." Happy commented as he looked in the window at Clairese.   
"Her legs, we did some tests and they don't work." I muttered and Tig ran a hand down his face.   
"I'm sorry brother." I nodded and they both put a hand on my shoulder before they left. I sighed and went back into the room with a smile on my face.   
"Hi baby, are you hungry?" She shook her head and wouldn't look at me. "Do you want anything?" She looked up at me and nodded.  
"I want a hug, then you need to get home." I frowned and shook my head at her.   
"I'm not leaving you alone." She tilted her head at me with that look that she gets and I shook my head again. "No."  
"I need to be alone, I need to process this."   
"We can do that together. I know that this is a lot to take in and that it will take some time to get used to it. Just one step at a time ok?" She sighed and ran a hand over her hair before she looked at me.   
"Opie, please just I need a minute."   
"No! You don't need a minute. I'm not doing it babe. I just spent three weeks holding my breath, waiting for you to wake up and I am not leaving you. Deal with it." Her eyes sparked and I felt better, anger was better then nothing.  
"You had three weeks to deal with this, with knowing that I would never walk again but I haven't! I woke up and a big part of me is useless now so don't tell me what I can and cannot do Harry Winston because I won't take it. I am allowed to be upset about this."   
"Be upset, Yell, cry, scream! But don't push me away, don't fucking push me away!"   
"I'm not!" She yelled at me and I cupped her face in my hands.  
"You are, you are Clairese and it's not right. This doesn't change how I feel about you." Her eyes filled up with tears and she shook her head.   
"It changes how I feel about me Opie." She buried her face against my chest and wept until she fell asleep, I felt helpless. I had nothing to say that could make her feel better and it broke my heart.  
  
 **Clairese POV**  
  
After about a week of psychical therapy and tests, they let me go home. Tig and Happy had showed up with a fancy wheelchair, that they had made for me which made me cry. Opie had treated me the same as he always had, everyone still treated me that same and I didn't see how. I wasn't the same, I didn't feel the same and I was in such a dark place. I moped and I hated it, Tig and Happy saw me struggling they spent a lot of time with me and I was grateful. They had dragged me over to TM so that I could sit and watch them work in the garage.  
"This has to stop Clairese." I looked up at Tig  
"What?"   
"You know what?" I furrowed my brows at him and he gave me a 'stop fucking around' look. "Stop moping and do something about it."  
"Like what? What do you want me to do?"   
"If you want to walk so damn bad then fucking do it." That brought me up short.  
"What?"  
"You heard me, I'll help you but for fucks sake stop being this dark mopey little whiner." I glared at him but nodded at him.  
"Fine, lets do it then." He nodded and came over to hug me.  
"What are we doing?" Happy asked and I looked at him.  
"You two are going to help me walk." He grinned and nodded.  
"Awesome."  
"We can't tell Opie though, I want to see if it will work first." They frowned at me. "Please?"   
"Ok." They both nodded and I gave the first honest smile in six weeks, it felt good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Clairese POV Continued**  
  
It had taken a few days to set up an apparatus that could help me stand and support my weight, that was the easiest part though because it had taken me two weeks to be able to stand. It hurt, _God, it hurt_ but it was worth it. After two months of not using my legs it felt like the muscles had shrunk down to nothing. I has a harness attached to the apparatus for the first week just to stretch the muscles back out, it burned and tingled and it was a glorious pain. It took three weeks to be able to stand on my own without help from the guys or the harness.   
"Are you sure we can't tell him?" Tig asked me for the hundredth time.  
"I just want to keep this between us." He frowned and Happy spoke up.  
"He deserves to know Clairese. You don't know what he went through." I sighed and looked at him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"When we got to Saint Thomas, he was a mess. He had trashed the waiting room and was sitting on the floor against the wall crying. I've never seen him like that Clairese. He was saying 'God don't let her die.' Over and over again, they wanted to sedate him. He didn't sleep for a solid three days, until he was sure that you weren't going to die."  
"He didn't tell me that." I muttered and they nodded.   
"We weren't supposed to tell you. He wants to be strong for you." I nodded and looked up at them.  
"This is me being strong for him guys, I- I want to surprise him. The wedding is in a few months and I want to walk on my own down the aisle to him. If he still wants to marry me." I frowned, we hadn't really talked about it, and now I knew that we needed to.  
"That's why you didn't tell him?" Happy asked and he smiled at me.  
"That's a pretty good reason." Tig told me with a hug. I nodded and they both left me to my standing while they fixed up the car that Opie had bought, it had a lot of room and was easy for me to get in and out of. It wasn't easy to hide what we were doing from him but I wanted to keep it a secret so bad, at first it was fear and now it was to be a great surprise for him.  
  
 **Opie's POV**  
  
I don't know what was going on with Clairese but she seemed happier these days and I was glad for it, I hated her being so down and in that pit of depression but I understood. She was in the bathroom when I got home, taking a bath I assumed since it smelled like her bubble bath.  
"Babe, I'm home!" I called through the door.  
"I'll be out in a minute!" She called back and I smiled.  
"Don't rush, I just wanted you to know."  
"Are you heading back to the clubhouse?" I opened the door and smiled at her, she was covered in bubbles.  
"Maybe later ok, why?"   
"I wanted to talk to you about something." She seemed nervous so I nodded.   
"Ok?" She wouldn't look at me so I sat next to the tub facing her and waited. "What is it baby?"  
"Are we still getting married?" I frowned at her, where had that come from?"  
"Of course we are!" What would make you ask that?" She sighed and looked away from me again  
"We never talked about it, after everything-" She motioned to her legs. "And I just didn't know if I should be planning still or not." I gripped her hand in mine and scooted closer to her.   
"I still want you Clairese, for the rest of my days. I told you that this changed nothing and I meant it. My feelings for you are the same and I can't wait for you to be my wife." She grinned at me and nodded as I leaned forward to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me back. I pulled back with a smile at her. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"   
"Yeah, I just wasn't sure how to bring it up. Blurting out felt easier." I chuckled and nodded at her. It was going to be alright, things were going to be just fine with us.  
  
 **Three Months Later.**  
  
 **Clairese POV**  
  
The day had arrived, it was the day that I got to marry my best friend and the love of my life. I was equal parts terrified and excited as Gemma and Venus helped me get dressed. It was a struggle and I sighed.   
"Ok, dont tell anyone and don't freak out." I muttered and they both nodded. I stood up and Gemma gaped at me. "Tig and Happy have been helping me walk again." I told her and Venus just grinned. "You knew?" She nodded and teared up.  
"It was so hard not to say anything but I knew that you wanted it kept private, you are so strong sweetheart and it is so sweet to do all that hard work for your man." I smiled as I tugged the dress up and looked at Gemma.  
"Holy shit." She said as she laughed and hugged me. I nodded and then I felt Venus doing up the buttons that ran up the back of the dress.  
"It's a little loose but that just means you can breath." Venus told me and I nodded at her with a smile. I felt beautiful in this dress and it showed. We were in the middle of doing my hair when there was a knock at the door.  
"Who is it?" I called out.  
"Me, I'm blind folded so I'm not breaking the rules." I grinned and Gemma wheeled me to the door.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked and he knelt down next to me.  
"I missed you last night, and I wanted to make sure you didn't have cold feet."  
"No, my feet aren't cold baby. Are yours?"  
"Hell no. I'm just as sure as I was the day I asked you to marry me." He grinned and I tugged him closer by his tie to kiss him.  
"I'm just as sure as I was when I said yes."   
"We need to finish your hair Clairese." Gemma called out from the bathroom.  
"I'll leave you to that, see you soon?"  
"I'll be there." He nodded and felt his way out the door, once it was closed I wheeled myself back into the bathroom and Gemma finished my hair. "Is he going to be mad that I didn't tell him?" I asked her and she thought about it for a minute.  
"Maybe a little, that he didn't get to help. But he will be more happy to see you up and smiling again." I nodded and took a large sip of the champagne that Venus had brought with her. I was deep in thought when Gemma tapped my shoulder. "It's time to go. Are you ready?"   
"Yeah, lets do this." I smiled and Venus wheeled me out of my dressing room. Happy was going to walk me down the aisle and he met us at beginning of the walkway.   
"Are you ready?"  
"Don't let me trip please?" I latched onto him and he nodded at me  
"I wont. I promise." I nodded as Gemma and Venus gave me a hug and went to take their seats. The music started and Happy handed me my bouquet so that he could wheel me part of the way out there. He stopped right in front of the aisle and I smiled at Opie. He grinned at me and then I handed my bouquet to Happy so that I could stand. Happy wheeled the chair away and came back so that I could grip his arm. He handed me my flowers back and I looked up to see everyone, Opie included gaping at me. He was getting emotional with each step I took to him and when Happy gave him my hand I thought he was going to let the tears flow.   
"How?" He asked me in a choked voice.   
"Tig and Happy helped me. We've been working for a while on it. I'm not one hundred percent but I can stand for a half hour and maybe manage a dance." He grinned and cupped my face in his so that he could kiss me.   
"I would've helped you baby."  
"I know, but I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to walk down the aisle to you like I would've been able too before." We shared another kiss and when we pulled apart the ceremony began and it was just as beautiful as I imagined it to be. When we shared our first kiss as husband and wife I felt complete and I knew that he did as well. All it takes is a moment to change everything, and moments like this are hard to find. I grinned as I shared a dance with my husband. It wouldn't always be easy but as long as neither of us give up things would be just fine.


End file.
